French-Bread Information Station
French-Bread Information Station (ふらぱん情報局) is a series of the official Twitch broadcasts hosted from the French-Bread office. Information The broadcasts are hosted by the battle planner, Serizawa Kamone. The episodes feature breakdown of the UNI lore as well as tournaments hosted by the French-Bread staff. Summaries Episode 1 (July 19th 2017) Guest: Raito (Composer) * Console Version Feature Showcase **Showcase featuring basic functions of the new characters Wagner and Enkidu. Explanation of new Tutorial and Mission Modes. They also shortly go over the changes in Training Mode. * Event Information (Raffle Event, Autograph Event) * In-house Tournament (9 participants, Arata wins) Episode 2 (July 28th 2017) Guest: Satocchi (Battle Planner) * Console Version Feature Showcase: Sequel **Showcase of the new Dummy features in Training Mode. Demonstration of how to practice defense in Training Mode. * In-house free matches * Event Information (Information about Japanese TV programs featuring Exe:Latest upon its console release: Games Maniacs and Game School) Episode 3 (August 31st 2017) Guest: Clear-Lamp * Whats-and-whys of UNI **Official frame data is available on the official site. Kamone goes over a basic explanation about how to read frame data. * Enkidu's Birthday Tournament (7 participants, Kamone wins) * Information Corner (Wagner and Enkidu are coming to arcades. Location tests will be held soon. ARC REVO 2017 qualifiers are about to start) * Mail Corner Episode 4 (October 6th 2017) * Whats-and-whys of UNI **Chronicle Character Explanation Part 1: Lex, Silvaria, Londreakia * Information Corner (ARC REVO 2017 is closing. A limited time UNIst demo for PS+ is available until the end of December.) * Mail Corner Episode 5 (October 15th 2017) Special broadcast. Kamone is raffling the tournament seeding for ARC REVO 2017 Episode 6 (October 31st 2017) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Chronicle Character Explanation Part 2: Murayama, Sakurai, Tsurugi, Komatsu *Information Corner (ARC REVO 2017 recap) *Mail Corner Episode 7 (November 30th 2017) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Chronicle Character Explanation Part 3: Ogre, Zohar, Strix *Mail Corner Episode 8 (December 26th 2017) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Chronicle Character Explanation Part 4: Roger, Uzuki, Azel *Information (New posters will be available on Comic Market 93) *End of year tournament (7 participants, Kamone wins) Episode 9 (January 31st 2018) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Chronicle Character Explanation Part 5: Chiharu, Tomomi, Hiroha *Mail Corner Episode 10 (February 28th 2018) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Chronicle Character Explanation Part 6: Byakuya's Sister, Chitose, Kuon *Mail Corner Episode 11 (April 1st 2018) April Fool's Special. Kamone appears as a virtual Youtuber Lex. * Online Free Battle * Mail Corner Episode 12 (April 27th 2018) * Mail Corner *Information Corner **BBTAG open beta is getting close **Illustration contest is starting **OVER THE WORLD tournament qualifiers are starting Episode 13 (May 31st 2018) "BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle" Release Special Guest: Mori Toshimichi, Ozawa Riku, Narita Nobuya *Information Corner **Illustration contest is going on **OVER THE WORLD qualifiers going on **BBTAG info *BBTAG Release Tournament (8 participants, Satocchi wins) Episode 14 (June 29th 2018) *Whats-and-why of UNI **Terminology Part 1: Hollow Night, Voids, In-Births *Information Corner **BBTAG DLC characters **OVER THE WORLD qualifiers Episode 15 (July 31st 2018) *Information Corner *Illustration Contest results (Link) Episode 16 (August 30th 2018) *Information Corner **New DLC characters for BBTAG have been released. **UNIst Steam version has now released. *In-house BBTAG tournament (8 participants, Satocchi wins) *In-house UNIst tournament (8 participants, Kamone wins) Episode 17 (September 28th 2018) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Terminology Part 2: Void Fallen, Re-Birth, Indulgence Weapons & Regular Weapons *UNIst 6th Anniversary Free Battles Episode 18 (October 31st 2018) * "Planners VS the Rest" Tournament (Planner Team wins) Episode 19 (November 3th 2018) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Organizations: Night Blade, Amnesia and Licht Kreis *Mail Corner Episode 20 (December 21st 2018) *End-of-year in-house Team Tournament Red team wins. Episode 21 (February 1st 2019) *Information Corner (BBTAG arcade release revealed) *In-house Tournament (Planners VS CG & Programmers) **Survival battle. **Planners forced to use Random Character. Planners: Miso, Satochii, Kamone CG & Programmers: Kamikazeman (AKA), dogma (SET), Shin'en (GOR), Arakawa (PHO), Satou (MIK), Shiratori (SET) CG&Programmer Team wins. Episode 22 (February 28th 2019) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Abilities and weapons: Hyde & Linne *Information Corner **BBTAG arcade, UNI chosen for EVO, hiring for French-Bread Episode 23 (April 1st 2019) *In-house Battles (EVO celebration) **Satochi (HYD) VS Miso (WAL) **'Satou (MIK)' VS Arakawa (VAT) **'Danchou (ORI)' VS Kamikazeman (AKA) **'Shin'en-chan (GOR)' VS dogma (HIL) **'Satou (MER)' VS dogma (ELT) **'Satochi (BYA)' VS dogma (SET) **'Miso (CAR)' VS dogma (HIL) **'Kamikazeman (AKA)' VS Arakawa (VAT) **Shin'en-chan (GOR) VS Danchou (NAN) **Miso (ENK) VS Arakawa (LIN) **'Satochi (WAG)' VS Danchou (SET) **dogma (SET) VS Kamikazeman (AKA) Episode 24 (May 10th 2019) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Abilities and weapons: Waldstein & Carmine *Mail Corner Episode 25 (June 28th 2019) *In-house Tournament (Planners use random character) **'Konatsu (ELT)' VS Shiratori (SET) **'Arakawa (PHO)' VS dogma (SET) **Kamikazeman (AKA) VS Miso (PHO) **Shin'en-chan (GOR) VS Satochi (BYA) **'Arakawa (PHO)' VS Konatsu (SET) **Miso (CHA) VS Satochi (BYA) **Arakawa (PHO) VS Satochi (ORI) **'Kamone (VAT)' VS Satochi (WAG) *Kamone wins *Free battles **Shin'en (GOR) VS Shiratori (SET) **'Konatsu (BYA)' VS Miso (LIN) **'Kamone (ENK)' VS Shiratori (MIK) Episode 26 (July 26th 2019) *Whats-and-whys of UNI **Abilities and weapons: Orie & Gordeau *Mail Corner Episode 27 (August 30th 2019) *Mail Corner *Team Tournament *Planners must use random character White team wins. Link https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ19ZUAq_atiIUdKe2OKalg The archives on the official Youtube channel. Navigation Category:Web Series